Joe Budden
Joe Budden is a featured fighter in the Def Jam series and a playable character in Def Jam Vendetta, Def Jam Fight For NY, ''and ''Def Jam Fight For NY: The Takeover. Biography Born in Spanish Harlem, Joe Budden lived in Queens till he was 11. Then he moved to Jersey City, which he still calls home. The middle child of three boys, Joe heard music in his home (his dad plays several instruments), and on the streets. He absorbed the songs of old-school legends like Rakim, Kool G Rap, Krs-One, and Queens's natives Run DMC and LL Cool J. By the time he turned 16, Joe had decided to take his love of hip hop and his burgeoning skills to another level. Joe started hitting local studios and getting on mix tapes, doing it for the love and as means of expression. Soon low-level industry types started buzzing around, filling his head with American Idol-worthy dreams. The prospects of fame excited the 17-year-old but nothing came of the promises. Joe just persevered and honed his craft. In 2001 everything changed as one of Joe's self-produced CDs made its way to Cutmaster Cee, who passed it along to Webb of Desert Storm. Impressed with what he'd heard, Webb offered Joe and On Top the financial freedom to stay in the studio and concentrate on making mix tapes. It was only a matter of time before the really big guns caught wind of what Joe was spitting and offered him the chance to shine on his own album. Role in Def Jam Vendetta Joe Budden is part of D-Mob's Def Jam Crew, however he's the only member that the player does not encounter during story mode. Role in Def Jam Fight For NY Joe Budden works for D-Mob and can usually be found hanging out with the crew at the Babylon nightclub in Flatbush. Joe is fought during the second half of the Story Mode. In the first half of the Story Mode, Joe can be seen walking past D-Mob, Blaze, Sticky, and Hero after his match against Ice-T. Quotes Def Jam Vendetta *"I'm gonna smack ya head off yo shoulders." (Before Match) *"You're goin' down, fool! You're goin' down!" *"That had to hurt." (After Match) Def Jam Fight For NY *"You're stallin'. Time is money, lets go." * "Yeah, come on!" * "Where you goin'?" * "Anybody else want a piece?" * "Ain't nothin'." * "You got it, G." * "OK! Time to mop up." * "There's some serious hate on that." *"Is there anyone in the building that can actually...fight?" *"JERSEY!!!!" (While in Blazin' Mode) Gallery See [http://def-jam-wrestling.wikia.com/wiki/Joe_Budden/Gallery?venotify=created%7C Joe Budden/Gallery] Videos Trivia *Joe Budden is the only member of D-Mob's Crew that the player does not encounter during story mode in Def Jam Vendetta. **In the Japanese version, Capone and Ghostface Killah also share this trait. *Joe Budden's blazin' move in Def Jam Fight For NY is named after his song that is featured in the game's soundtrack. *Joe Budden is one of the few veterans to have their playable status change between Vendetta and Fight For NY ''. In this case, he was playable right from the start in ''Vendetta but has to be unlocked in Fight For NY ''and ''The Takeover. Ghostface, WC, Manny, and Capone are the only other veterans to share this unique feature. *Joe Budden is one of seven characters who featured the most songs in Def Jam series. The others are Comp and CNN (Capone and N.O.R.E.), DMX, Method Man and Redman. *Joe Budden is one of the few characters to return in Fight for NY with one of their previous blazing moves from Vendetta. The others are Snowman, Dan G, Pockets, Redman, Capone and House. *While initiating the "Representin' Jersey" blazin' move, Joe performs the Stone Cold Stunner, the finishing move of retired pro wrestler Steve Austin. Category:Fighters Category:Characters From Def Jam Vendetta Category:Characters From Def Jam Fight For NY Category:D-Mob's Crew Category:Hip-Hop Artists Category:Celebrities Category:Former Antagonists